Phil Hartman
Phil Hartman (1948 - 1998) Film Deaths *''The Brave Little Toaster (1987) 'Conditioner/The Hanging Lamp: Voicing two roles in the film, the "Air Conditioner" explodes after screaming in fury over the The Master (voiced by Wayne Kaatz) abandoning him; he's later repaired (and brought back to life) by The Master. (The "Hanging Lamp" survives the film.) TV Deaths NOTE: Since Hartman plays multiple characters on ''Saturday Night Live'', only the specific roles that die are listed. Most are obviously played for comic effect. *Saturday Night Live (Sept. 30, 1989) 'Leader: In the "Airplane Terrorists" sketch, he possibly falls to his death, alongside Bruce Willis and Jan Hooks, after Phil blows up the plane they were all aboard on after Bruce keeps making jokes, much to his dismay. The scene ends with Bruce making a joke and all three of them laughing as they're about to fall to their death so the actual impact isn't seen but their death is still confirmed. *Saturday Night Live (Oct. 20, 1990) 'Statue of Abraham Lincoln: In the "Attack of the Collosal Lincoln" sketch, he gets impaled on the Empire State Building at the end of the fight with the Giant Statue of Thomas Jefferson (Tom Davis). *Saturday Night Live ''(Sept. 28, 1991) '[Abe Saperstein]: Dies (off-scenes) of unspecified circumstances. His death is revealed when the narrator talks about the fate of the Harlem Globetrotters. *''Saturday Night Live (Oct. 5, 1991) 'Clark: In the "Apex Novelty Company" sketch, he gets blown up by an explosive cigar that Jeff Daniels give to him as a joke, leaving a skeleton, which continues talking to Jeff. *Saturday Night Live (Nov. 16, 1991)' ''Terminator: In "The Tooncinator" sketch, he dies in a car crash, alongside Linda Hamilton and Edward Furlong, after the Tooncinator drives their car off the cliff. *''Saturday Night Live (Dec. 7, 1991)'' Bill: In the "Turrell Daily Star" sketch, he commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself after the events of Pearl Harbor didn't make the front page in the paper. His death is explained in the headline in the end. *''Saturday Night Live (Mar. 21, 1992) 'Coordinator #1: Decapitated off-screen (along with Mike Myers and Kevin Nealon] by the emperor in the "Collesium Events" sketch after they fail to come up with ideas for the Collesium events. All three of their heads are shown on stakes. *The Simpsons: Marge vs. the Monorail (1993) '[''Lyle Lanley]: Possibly beaten to death by the citizens of North Haverbrook when his plane lands in that city as revenge for his scam. His screams of pain are heard off-screen as the plane is seen rocking back and fourth. His death hasn't been confirmed, but it's listed here just in case. *''Saturday Night Live (Feb. 6, 1993) 'Mayor: In the "Magic Fish Town Meeting" sketch, his head explodes after Dana Carvey makes a wish for it to. *The Simpsons; Treehouse of Horror VII (1996; animated)' Clinton/various characters: "Bill Clinton" is ejected into the vacuum of space, along with Bob Dole (voiced by Harry Shearer) when Homer (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) accidentally pushes the wrong button on the spaceship's computer, moments after they both agree to stand together against the alien threat. (Played for comic effect.) (Nudity alert: Rear) *'NewsRadio: Bill Moves On (1998) 'McNeal'': Dies (off-screen) of a heart attack. (This episode was made a few months after Hartman's real life death.) Gallery Phil hartman death.png Notable Connections *Husband and murder victim of Brynn Hartman Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:Comedians Category:Murder victims Category:Nudity Category:1948 Births Category:1998 Deaths Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by ejection into space Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Comedic death scenes Hartman, Phil Category:Death scenes by head explosion Category:The Groundlings Alumni Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by reducing to skeleton Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Died during production Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a The Simpsons series Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Seinfeld cast members Category:Duckman cast members Category:Small Soldiers